A Man Among Manotaurs
by Flaming Flamingo of Faggotry
Summary: Dipper comes back to Gravity Falls to see some old friends oh and to show the Manotaurs how much of a man he's become. YAOI Dipper X Manotaurs. Check me out on Ao3.


**A Man among Menotaurs**

 _Suggestion From Dark Serpent Cat_

 _Dipper comes back to Gravity Falls at Age 18 and shows the Manotaurs just how he became a real man._

Dipper has been thinking about manly men, but even more so about how to bend them to his will, not in an evil way just for mutual fun. Fun like arm wrestling or regular wrestling or tickling or kissing or things like that.

The first manly men he thought of were the menotaurs, their rippling muscles and lack of clothing. Dipper remembered when he was young and all those bulging muscles, at the time he didn't get a reaction from it but now, now they drive him crazy.

Dipper sighed blissfully as he looked out of the bus window, he was heading back there, it seemed out of touch with the rest of the world so he was going to bring a few new concepts to them.

He thought about introducing them to true wrestling, a little bit of sex mixed in, weightlifting, mostly just bench presses so he could peek under those little skirts.

He sat thinking to himself as his bags were in the seat next to him. He had this idea of returning a few years ago but he knew that if he didn't look the part, he wouldn't be taken seriously.

He's been training his body to keep up with those brainless brutes. He has the figure of a typical bodybuilder, large biceps, pecks for days, a hard six pack and legs that can crush skulls, if needed.

When the bus stopped at his stop he got off and took all of his bags. He stretched out a bit, since he was on the bus for days, before going to the Mystery Shack. He dropped off his bags then after saying hi to Grunckle Stan and the others, went into town to but some dynamite. He got some jerky and started his hike.

Once he was in the mountains it didn't take long to run into a manotaur. They introduced each other, Dipper stating that he was now a man and a great man at that and he was taken to the man cave.

Dipper's eyes widened as he smiled, they were exactly the same just more muscular. Somewhere fighting, somewhere working out and some were just being competitive. Dipper was greeted with some resentment but he didn't take any of it, he punched the one that doubted him the most and a fist fight broke out.

Dipper got out of it as quickly as he could and once the Manotaurs were piled on each other he stood on top of them. He still had a few bruises but he was very proud of himself and so were the other manly menotaurs.

He went through all the trails he had to when he was younger just to help boost his standing. He was once again taken to their leader, biting his lip at his big black imposing form. Dipper's eyes got lost as they traveled over all of the Leadertaur's curves.

Dipper guessed that he would have to slay the multi bear and he had a plan for that, which didn't include killing a good dude. Low and behold he had to slay the Multibear, he nodded and left, then grabbed his bag that he had stashed under a rock after he made the excuse of needing to go to the bathroom.

He quickly made his way over to where they told him the big softie was. He was happy that he'd beanie to see his large multi-headed bear friend again after so long. Dipper smiled as he entered the cave, getting greeted with a mighty roar then a hug once he made himself known.

"Oh my Dipper you have really grown up, you look fantastic and like those jerks that hassle me."

"Yeah I have a plan to fix all that, but it involves you moving..."

"To where?"

"The mountain on the other side of the town, I'll even help you move in."

"I like this cave though and besides I'm always run into those jerks when I go out hunting let alone actually trying to move."

"Don't worry I've taken care of that but we have to leave now."

"...okay Dipper. So how have you been?" The two caught up as they gathered the Multibear's things. The two traveled over the mountains and through the tees, not running into a single Manotaur along the way. "I am impressed. How did you distract all of them?"

"Those muscle brains love jerky so I just made a pile as a diversion. I bought some here but I also had a lot from back home. So yeah they'll be busy for a while."

"You are one smart kid and thank you I've tried to get away from those brutes for a while but they always stop me no matter how hard I try. I often wonder why they-"

"It's a dominant thing, I'm sure they just like having something to pick on and a nice guy like you, is the best target, sorry to say."

"Well I'm glad you're not one of them..I admit I was a little afraid that something happened to you after all this time but I am overjoyed to see you alive and well."

"The feeling is mutual and I got you something, I don't know if you already have it, but here." Dipper reaches into his bag and pulls out a CD. "It's the new BABBA CD, figured you might like it."

"Oh thank you, and no I was not aware of it. Thanks Dipper...and is that the cave?"

"Yeah you like it?"

"I do."

The Multibear and Dipper stood on a small cliff, before them was a water fall pouring down into a natural pool and next to the base of the waterfall was a cave.

"I sure you could find a boulder to help block the entrance if things get bad but I really don't think they will, do the Menotaurs even come this far?"

"No see how everything is still beautiful and lovely? If the Menotaurs came here, they would have demolished it for some reason beside they prefer hot springs."

"Well let's get you settled in ok?"

"Thank you very much, Dipper. Would you like to stay a while? You have undergone a long and tiring journey."

"Well I'd like to but I can't, I kinda have a few things left to do."

"Like what?" The multibear says as they enter the beautiful cavern.

"I kinda have to blow up your old cave..."

"Oh..."

"I mean I'm sorry but if they check and figure out that you're still alive I'll be booted for sure I don't think they will but just in case ya know. But that isn't the worst part, I… also need some of your blood... to coat my body in not a lot though..."

"Uhuh..."

"And then to return to the Menotaurs and tell them I killed you particularly with my bare hands.."

"That is quiet the plan you have my friend. May I ask what's the cause?"

"Oh yeah well if the Menotaurs believe I'm a true man I can then introduce them how I got this way, which between you and me is just an excuse so I can touch them all over."

"Well best of luck with your plans, I do hope you visit me again." Dipper smiled and hugged the Multibear.

"Hopefully the next time I visit it will be less weird. Umm do you I uhh... umm so I kind is this a little awkward.. I need to draw some of your blood is that alright?"

"Depends on how you do it..."

"I have a small knife...figured I'd uhh cut a paw you don't use that much...oh I also have a medkit so nothing bad happens to the wound..." Dipper tries to smile it off but his nervousness was quite noticeable.

"Ok...can I listen to the new CD while you do it?"

"Of course! I'll put it in for you." Dipper said with a smile as he went to put the new CD in the boombox. Dipper went back and gently sliced on of the arms on the Multibear's back, then bloodied up his body before quickly treating the wound.

Dipper also gave the bear a large set of batteries for his boombox before apologizing for all the weirdness. Dipper went back to the man cave, hiding his bag once again before going inside.

Dipper was praised then asked why he didn't get the head and Dipper said that there wasn't one left. Dipper smiled as the answer passed with flying colors. Dipper washed up and got a clean loincloth to wear.

A few Menotaurs wondered how he managed to kill the multi bear, Dipper told them that he followed a strict routine and one he'd be glad to have them go through. They said yes and the next day Dipper early began their training.

Dipper watched as four of the Manotaurs stood shoulder to shoulder, the first thing he had them do was strip themselves of their loincloths. They reluctantly did so and two made fun of each other then got into a fight.

Dipper rolled his eyes and had the other two do jumping jacks, keenly watching their bodies go up then down, their pecs bouncing and their cocks hitting their abs.

Dipper had a smile as he walked back and forth then went behind them. He also gave them pointers and telling them to change their speed; sometimes faster other times slower.

After the jumping jacks, Dipper had the manly half bulls wrestle. Though this kind was a little different than the ones they were used to, here the winner of the match can dominate the loser, in a manly sexual way.

After tell them that Dipper had the others choose a spot to sit and watch, as they would go in twos. Dipper took off his loincloth and wrestled one of the Manotaurs, who took off his cloth as well. Dipper smiled as he was given a front seat to the Manotaur's Dipper put his hands up as the other one did the same, the two's hands entwined fingers as they tried to overpower the other.

Dipper was overpowered as he expected and was put into a headlock. Dipper managed to pull the large arm around his neck far enough away to wiggle his way out then tackle the larger male.

Dipper wrapped his legs around the arm as he pulled on said arm. The Manotaurs gritted his teeth as his other arm clawed at the ground. Dipper released the arm after a while, before getting back on his feet.

He wore a slight smirk as he watched the Manotaur get to his feet, the muscle covered beast charged at him with his hands ready to man handle the human.

Dipper crouched lower and charged at the Manotaur, grabbing his waist. Dipper locked his hands together as he tried to knocked the larger male off balance. He growled lowly as he felt strong hands wrap around his waist, trying to lift him up.

Dipper, even despite his efforts, was lifted off the ground, he was flipped upwards then slammed on the ground head first. Dipper grunted as he was upside down with the Manotaur's hands on his hips, pinning him to the ground.

Dipper struggled to break free but failed as the Manotaur held him in place. Dipper growled but signed as he lost the match.

"Ugh I lost, guess that means you win."

"So uhh I take you now?"

"You don't have to you just won't be as manly as-" Dipper gasped as the Manotaur pulled him off the ground. Dipper was turned around so he was facing the Manotaur's flaccid member.

"Suck it and we'll see who the true man really is." The Manotaur growled out. Dipper opened his mouth and licked at the veiny organ. "I said suck." Dipper nodded then gripped the cock in his hands and opened his mouth as wide as he could. The human body builder got the head in his mouth, with some difficulty, and slowly bobbed his head back and forth.

The Manotaur grunted as Dipper got a rhythm going then he was told to go deeper. Dipper struggles a bit more as he tries his best to oblige.

The Manotaur growled in annoyance before taking hold of Dipper's hand and forcing him to take the organ down to the thick bush. Dipper gagged as his throat passed his limit, he tries to pull off but the stronger make would have that. His throat was beaten by the cock within it, the member pulsated within the wet tunnel which to Dipper felt like rhythmic punches.

Eventually it ended, Dipper was pushed back, he coughed heavily and hunched over on all fours, rubbing his throat.

The strong cock plunged into him, making the young man cry out in shock and pain. The half beast, out all he had into each thrust, aiming to be the toughest and roughest. Dipper screamed as the organ punched his insides, it was how he though it felt yet more real.

Dipper screamed despite trying not to but he could feel everything, like the Manotaur was trying to him into powder than anything else. With a mighty cry more suited for war, the Manotaur came inside of Dipper with the force of a shotgun.

Dipper howled as he was just glad he survived the ordeal, he was a little light headed from all the excitement. Dipper weakly walked over to the sidelines, trying to act like it was no big deal.

The Manotaurs had smiles on their faces and started to over who got to fight next. Dipper leaned back with his legs parted, feeling the seed attack his stomach like he ate outdated milk, he watched with joy as the Manotaur tore each other's clothes off and began wrestling.

They put each other in head locks, and various positions, with their muscled bodies on full display.

The last two standing were Pituitaur and Testostaur, the others went back to their spots and watched as the naked Manotaurs grapple each other. Dipper watched with a very noticeable erection, he didn't bother to cover it for a few reasons, one being he's had for a whole; another being he was sure the others already knew, and lastly but more importantly he was too sore to care.

The Manotaurs wrestled each other through output the day, and despite his efforts Dipper was forced back into ring every now and than. Every single time he was dominated and had to endure the intrusion of a meaty cock barging into him and breaking him in all over again.

When all was said and done Dipper and his arm around a Manotaur, pretending to be fine but really using the fellow male for balance. When they finally returned to the Mancave everyone was in the hot springs; an idea Dipper loved.

Dipper sunk into the hot water, feeling his body truly relax. He moans as he lets every part of his body from the nose down sink into the spring.

"You're quite impressive Destructor, you really have become a man. Though I am surprised that you haven't bested one of us in your trial."-Chutzpar

"I won a lot back home but let's be fair you guys are me times three in terms of man."

"Ahh well with more man training its bond to happen my friend."

"Ah thanks~" Dipper blushed lightly.

"Even if it takes five years-"

"Oh."

"Or ten-"

"Ehhh-"

"Or even-"

"Look now guys I can't stay here forever I got man things to do back home."-Said Dipper with a worries smile, hiding the fact that he didn't even care about winning.

"Oh of course so how long will you be staying with us?"

"Um week, since that's all I will probably be able to take. OFF of my original man duties." Dipper said not wanting to seem weak.

"Wonderful, I'm sure there's a spare room around here somewhere."

"Actually I think I gonna stay with my Grunckle Stan, I haven't talked to him at all today. I should actually go now." Dipper exclaimed as he tried to get out of the soothing waters.

"We'll see you tomorrow then?" Dipper used his upper body strength and got out of the spring,

"Uhh today I'll be doing man things alone like a man...and man man ma-" Dipper said as he had no ideas of what to say as he stood bare in front of the hunky Manotaurs.

"Ah- say no more I understand completely."

"Thanks. Welp, I'll be going see you soon maybe kinda probably bye." Dipper said as he left to go put on his clothes, after he had to find them. Dipper left the man cave and walked back home, in the dark, his paranoia started to flare up after every sound aside from his feet, that he heard.

Though he knew he'd probably be fine once the pain from the wrestling wager came back in the form of backside soreness, Dipper grew more paranoid.

The young man made it to the Mystery Shack just fine, he saw Grunkle Stan watching TV in his white shirt and boxers.

"Hey Grunckle Stan sorry about bailing on you I just was out catching up with old friends."

"That's alright sport, you legal yet? You definitely look like it"

"Technically but-"

"Wanna have a beer?"

"Oh uhh no, sorry but tell me about your day Grunckle Stan." Dipper said he entered the room, going to Stan's side. Dipper stood as the two men talked about their day, though Dipper avoided major details and told semi truths, they still had fun. They also talked about Dipper's new physique and about family and what's been going on with the shack. "Oh god."

"What's up kiddo?"

"I just remembered that I haven't nearly eaten for the entire day. Imma go in the kitchen, I'm starving." Dipper said as he raced into the kitchen trying to make something quick and easy.

The next day Dipper spent his time with Grunkle Stan catching up with Wendy and Soos. He helped around the shack and often talked about how Mabel was doing in college.

The following day he hung out with the Manotaurs and man'd it up with them in the man. He enjoyed his time with them even though he knew they were way too obsessed with man and the soreness after their more intimate encounters was very prominent.

Dipper went back and forth for the week, having with friends and family one day then the Manotaura the next. After the week he stuck with his family and hung out, enjoying a much needed break from the Manotaurs. At some point he visited the Multibear and checked up on him, changing his bandages, which were barely needed, before they went out for a walk and talk. Both were glad that this visit was much less awkward than the last, having a nice talk about what Dipper has been doing lately back home and what the Multibear has been up to aside from staying in his cave.

Dipper stayed in Gravity Falls for three weeks before he headed back home. On the bus, he looked over the pictures he took and the fond memories of his visit. When he returned home he spent a few days doing nothing but making a few phones to inform to his close friends about his trip to Gravity Falls.

 **THE END.**


End file.
